The present invention relates to footwear, and particularly to an insole for a shoe, an insole and sock system, an insole and shoe system, and an insole, sock, shoe system.
In recent years it has become increasingly common for shoes to be made with removable insoles, also referred to as sock liners or footbeds. This is particularly true of athletic shoes such as running shoes or the like, where the wearer may often desire to remove the “stock” insole supplied with the shoe and replace it with a different or better-quality insole providing a greater degree of cushioning and support. Stock insoles are usually quite inexpensive and do not offer as much cushioning and support as many wearers may desire or need.
A considerable amount of attention has been directed toward improving insoles in terms of cushioning and support. Additionally, for correct biomechanical functioning of the foot/ankle/leg, it is important to maintain proper foot alignment and structure throughout the gait. This proper foot alignment and structure is referred to herein as the “natural foot structure”, and a gait having such natural foot structure is referred to as a “natural gait.” Stock insoles typically are not particularly effective at maintaining natural foot structure, nor are the integral arch supports that are included in some shoes. The objectives of many replacement type insoles are to enhance cushioning and support and to help maintain the foot in proper alignment. A variety of insoles are available on the market that purport to achieve these objectives.